


Compromise

by edenbound



Series: Asexual Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a discussion about having a relationship, despite the fact that Steve is ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit personal, since I'm ace. My experiences inform Steve's in this fic, but he feels differently to me about some things. Nonetheless, this fic is really important to me in that sense.
> 
> You can also find/share it on tumblr, [here](http://thisartificialme.tumblr.com/post/91346866233/fic-compromise).

"Didn’t the serum fix… you know, everything that was wrong with you?"

Steve runs a hand through his hair, huffing out a breath. “I’m trying to tell you — there’s nothing wrong with me. I’m just not interested in sex. I never have been. It’s not trauma or anything like that. I just… It’s not a priority for me.”

Tony narrows his eyes a little, and Steve knows he is trying to understand, knows that look on his teammate’s face. “But… you are interested in me. I know you are.”

"Romantically," Steve says, softly. "I want to be with you. I’ll be unhappy if you say no. But I’ll also understand. Sex is part of a relationship for you, I know that, and I know you’re probably not willing to go without it. I think we could probably work out some compromise, but — "

"Wait, a compromise? Like what?"

Steve shrugs. “Well, I was reading about it online, sometimes people like me are in something called polyamorous relationships? Where their partner might have another partner to fulfill their other needs and — “

"You know, despite everything you hear about me, I _am_ monogamous,” Tony says, with that sharp edge that Steve knows conceals hurt. He leans forward, puts his hand on Tony’s knee.

"That’s not what I meant. I’m just telling you what… The other compromise is, maybe we do have sex. I mean, I’m physically capable, it just doesn’t interest me. I’d enjoy it too, even if it’s not something I look for. You’re — you’re handsome, and I’d enjoy giving you pleasure." Steve can feel the heat in his cheeks, because even if the physicality of it doesn’t appeal, there’s a little flutter in his stomach at the idea of it, of seeing Tony’s face soft and relaxed after sex, of looking into those brown eyes as they make love.

"But… if you don’t want sex, wouldn’t that be — look, much as I like sex and much as I like you," Tony pauses to give Steve a look that emphasises the reality of that like, his investment in this discussion, and Steve appreciates it so much that his heart gives a little kick in his chest, "I wouldn’t want to force you into having sex."

"It wouldn’t be forcing. I’d be happy to. Sometimes. We could… talk about it."

"I don’t talk about things very well."

"We’ll work on it," Steve says, earnest. Because he wants this. He wants Tony.

"Maybe if we… I’m good in bed, you know," Tony says, flashes a grin, "Maybe I can convert you."

Part of Steve wants to argue. To say that he’s been like this the whole time and nothing’s going to change it. He’s not going to deny that sometimes, sometimes he’s wanted it to change — thought it could change, sometimes, when he’s been drawn to someone that much. It would be nice not to feel himself strange, somehow cut off from the rest of the world; that’s the only thing that bothers him, really. The fact that even with the serum, with everything, he’s still cut off from this thing that everyone else gets to feel.

But he still has that warm glow at the thought of Tony being with him, loving him, and that’s enough. It’s that which makes him smile, and say, “Yeah, maybe,” because he really, really wants this to work — not the sex, but all of it. A relationship with Tony Stark, whatever compromise it takes.


End file.
